


Best Night Ever

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marcel and Harry are the same person, Overstimulation, Prom, Rimming, Smut, best song ever, bottom!Louis, cheerleader!Louis, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt-Louis is a super hot cheerleader and Marcel (omg) is the nerd. Marcel asks him to prom and Louis declines and then says yes after convincing. So on the day of the prom Louis is kind of upset then he sees Marcel. (He looks like normal Harry Styles.) Louis falls a bit in love. Que sweet prom scene. Then Marcel takes him home and fucks him and wow who knew Marcel was so hung and who knew he was a freak in the sheets with a dirty mouth? Que them getting absolutely kinky and filthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Night Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most popular fic. It currently has 200+ notes on tumblr so you can imagine how proud of it I am. That's probably because it was written right after the Best Song Ever video came out and everyone was craving Marcel/Louis smut.

"No, Marcel." Louis sighed as he put the last of his books into his locker. Marcel was standing beside him with a rose in his hand and had just asked him for the 2nd time if he would go to prom with him.

Marcel was nice enough, but he was pretty much the school nerd. Even now he stood next to Louis in pants that were far too high up, a sweater vest, a bow tie that didn’t match his outfit, his usual giant glasses, and he even had his hair slicked back. Louis couldn’t understand how someone would go to school in this century in those clothes, but here Marcel was. It’s just that Louis was cheer co-captain and he had a sense if style and it didn’t make sense for him to even be seen with Marcel.

"Listen, it’s very nice of you to ask, but I sort of had someone else in mind." Louis said as he looked past Marcel and to the group of footballers at the other end of the hall. The boy he had in mind was Liam Payne, their captain and much cooler than Marcel.

"Oh. Liam. Right h-he’s an alright guy I guess…" Marcel didn’t even bother hiding his sadness.

Louis smiled sympathetically and raised the boys chin. “Hey, you’ll find someone alright? Nobody should be alone on prom night.”

And Louis meant it as he shut his locker door and walked away. Marcel really did mean well after all.

Still, Louis strutted past Liam and winked at him when he caught the boy staring and made his way to his very last cheer practice. When Louis got there he was greeted by his co-captain Danielle and the rest of his smiling team.

"Okay ladies, last practice and then the competition on Saturday! Let’s make this a good one!"

~ ~ ~

By the time Saturday rolled around, Louis was excited but also antsy because Liam still hasn’t asked him and there was only a week left before prom. He hasn’t told anyone that he wanted to go with Liam, but Louis thought it was fairly obvious that they wanted each other.

Still he liked the idea of a big surprise so he couldn’t just talk to his teammates about his worries. What if Liam didn’t ask him?

But Louis pushed those thoughts out of his mind and pepped up his team for their competition. At this moment that was all that mattered.

~ ~ ~

When the announcer said they had won Louis was ecstatic, but those good feelings quickly went away when he saw Liam go right for Danielle and ask her to prom. Right there in front if everyone. It was just the asking Louis had wanted and with the boy he deserved, but it was happening to someone else. Of course this would be how his life went.

He was sitting on the bleachers all by himself when the realization struck him that he didn’t have anyone else he could even go with. Louis had put all his cards into Liam, so now everyone was taken. He never felt this rejected. The cheer captain should never feel this rejected.

But then the cruel universe sent him another plot twist in the form of Marcel. Louis didn’t even know he had come to watch the competition but maybe he should have expected it.

"Lou-Louis?" Marcel walked up the bleacher stairs and Louis suddenly noticed a bouquet of roses in his hands. The geeky boy sat next to him looking just as sad as Louis was. "A-are you okay?"

Louis groaned and shook his head, but then he started crying and he just couldn’t stop himself. “No I am not. I should be, because I just won my senior year competition, but Liam ruined it. He fucking asked Danielle to prom in front of everyone and they all cheered and the bitch said yes. So now I have no one to go to prom with and I’m just a huge loser.”

Marcel looked down at his flowers and held them out closer to Louis. “M-my offer still stands. I-I know I’m not exactly cool or good looking like Liam, but… I-I want to take you Louis. A-and you said nobody should be alone on prom night, especially not someone as special as you.”

Louis looked at the roses and then up at Marcel and thought, at least you wouldn’t be alone. “Okay. I’ll go with you.”

Marcel’s face almost broke in half from the grin that split into it. “Really? Oh Louis, I-I promise you will have fun! Really, I do!”

Marcel went in for a hug and when Louis made sure no one was watching; he let him. It was nice, and Marcel was really warm and Louis thinks he liked it a bit too much. But then he pushed the taller boy away and stood up, looking down at him sternly. “I just have a few conditions, okay? First, you have got to get a real tux and a light pink tie; yes it can be a bow tie, whatever. I just want you to look your very best. Second, you will be driving and I don’t want to go to dinner so just pick me up at 8:30, fashionably late is always the best. And third, don’t take this wrong way, but don’t tell anyone we are going together. I have a reputation to uphold for the rest of the year.”

Marcel nodded but he was still smiling so brightly and Louis thought it was almost cute. “I’ll do all of that, I promise. Thank you Louis! Thank you so much!”

Marcel handed Louis the flowers and walked him out if the gym, but Louis made them go their separate ways once more people were around.

Marcel was honestly just happy the boy of his every single dream actually said yes to him.

~ ~ ~

Before Louis knew it, the night of prom had arrived and he was not ready to go with Marcel.

He managed to keep it a secret who his date was from the rest of the squad, and he was thankful nobody else had caught on. Louis just wasn’t ready for that kind of embarrassment.

He stood before his mirror and damn, he looked so good tonight. His hair was fluffed up in a perfect quiff and he had put on a very thin layer of sparkly-gold eyeliner, so his face looked fresh and his eyes were more blue than normal. On his body he wore a standard black tux, but instead of a vest he had light pink suspenders and a long pink tie to match. His trousers were just tight enough to show off his round bum and yeah, Louis would fuck him.

He only hoped that Marcel had listened and would be at almost the same level of attractiveness.

Louis had made sure each of his sisters were at friends’ houses, but his mother insisted on taking at least one picture, so she was still home. Louis looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was 8:29.

A minute later the doorbell rang, and Louis was honestly surprised Marcel was right on time. He ran down stairs and got to the door before his mother, but was met with the biggest surprise of his life.

There stood Marcel, but at first glance you really wouldn’t know that. He had on a well-fitting black tux just like Louis had asked, and the light pink bow tie that matched the pink in Louis outfit. His hair wasn’t gelled back, but rather tossed around his head in messy curls that looked like so much fun to play with and yank. He didn’t even have his glasses on, so Louis was able to see just how big and green his eyes truly were. The more Louis blatantly checked him out, the more he started to panic. Because Marcel was a fucking babe.

He was so much hotter than Louis could have ever imagined and suddenly Louis really wanted to kiss him or blow him or have him bend him over and fuck him. What the hell happened?

The thing that really got Louis was that when he looked at Marcel’s face, the boy still had on a timid smile. As if he didn’t know how fucking sexy he was. Louis then realized he probably had no idea.

"H-hi Louis." He waved shyly ad brought out a small box he was holding behind himself. "I know y-you didn’t ask for one, but my sister said it was tradition and it matched our pink… So, umm, th-this is for you."

Inside the clear packaging in his huge hand (seriously, how had Louis not noticed those monsters before?) was a pink corsage. Louis gasped and took the box slowly. He never knew he wanted one of those until that moment.

"It’s lovely Marcel." Louis looked up and was glad to see how confident the other boy had become. "Here, y-you can come in."

Louis stepped aside and led Marcel into his living room. He carefully opened the box and picked up the corsage, admiring its beauty in his hand. He then looked up at the once again nervous Marcel with a smirk.

"Are you going to help me put it on?"

Marcel stuttered and stumbled up to Louis, nodding his head quickly. Anything to be close to the smaller boy was a welcome task. He took the flower from him and gracefully slipped it over Louis’ thin wrist.

_SNAP!_

Both boys jerked their heads around and found Louis’ mother standing in the kitchen doorway with her camera to her face. “That was adorable boys! Let’s take a few more by the fireplace and then you can get going.”

The pictures didn’t take too long as Louis mum had promised she would neither fuss or cry about anything. Soon enough, they were out the door and headed to Marcel’s car, but Louis stopped dead in his tracks.

"It’s a Porsche. Your car is a Porsche." He said bluntly.

Marcel ran a hand through his hair and nodded limply. “Y-yeah. My family is really wealthy and they got this for me as a reward for having straight A’s every year.”

Louis eyes widened. He knew Marcel was smart but that was just unreal. “So you’re like some rich genius? You know that’s the perfect combination right? Not to mention you are apparently-” Louis put a hand over his mouth to stop the next words.

But Marcel just gave him a worried expression. “I’m what Louis?”

Louis shook his head but then he composed himself. He really couldn’t stop himself from being honest. “Marcel… You look amazing. Seriously, you’re hot. Why don’t you dress like this all the time?”

"I can’t very well wear a tuxedo every day." He jokes and god dammit Louis never noticed he had fucking dimples. Louis might die, really.

"That’s not what I meant. I meant the hair and the glasses at least." Louis told him.

Marcel just shrugged and opened the door for Louis. “I don’t really care how I look.”

That struck a chord in Louis as he sat on the clean leather seat, because Louis cared very much about how he looked. One of his biggest insecurities was making sure he looked perfect at all times.

Marcel sat in the driver’s side and started the car. “You know Louis, you look beautiful tonight. I-I mean, I think you look beautiful every day, but I don’t think I’ll be able to take my eyes off of you.”

"Then don’t." Louis said with a warm smile.

As they drove to the hotel that was hosting the dance, the music was on but Louis could have sworn he heard Marcel whisper, “Liam was stupid to not ask you.”

~ ~ ~

Their entrance was nothing like out of any movies or TV shows Louis had seen. They simply walked through the doors and were hardly noticed. But Louis still felt proud of himself. Proud because he wasn’t even with the football captain, but he still had the hottest date there. So shove it Danielle.

As the night went on, Marcel was full of even more surprises. Like, oh by the way my parents made me take ballroom dance lessons so now I’m also the best dancer here. Louis loved the way Marcel could twirl him and lead him around and be so much more dominant than he had known possible. It turned him on so much.

Louis had decided somewhere between opening his front door to stepping onto the dance floor that he was going to fuck Marcel tonight. A thought he never would have known would drive him crazy until tonight.

Which is why, when Louis had finally stopped the pro dancing and turned around to grind his perfect arse into Marcel’s crotch, he considered it a personal victory when the taller boy started breathing heavily and moaning into his ear. His large hands clutched at Louis tiny waist as they moved together, each boy getting harder and more turned on by the second.

But then the slow dance came around and they calmed down a bit as Marcel led them in a waltz. His hand was spread on Louis’ lower back, pulling the smaller boy ever closer, and Louis hadn’t noticed until then just how round and puffy Marcel’s lips were.

Perfect shape for kissing.

Among other things.

"L-Louis?"

"Yes love?"

Marcel took a deep breath and one look around at everyone else before he spoke. “It’s just that, I-I know I’m not who you wanted to be here with, but I hope you’re having a good time. Because this is the best night of my life.”

Louis breath hitched and he felt the blush appear on his cheeks. “You’re so sweet to me Marcel. I don’t deserve it.”

Marcel looked shocked. “Of course you do Louis! You are the funniest boy in our grade, and not to mention the best leader. I mean, the cheer squad sucked until you took over. And you are nice to everyone, I don’t think you realize it but you have this friendly air about you, like anyone can be your friend.” Marvel moved the hand that was holding Louis’ to join his other one on the smaller boys back and Louis followed, wrapping his around Marcel’s neck. “Not to mention you are beautiful. I-I have had a crush on you ever since I saw you on the first day of school freshmen year. I never thought you would even know who I was until this year and English class.”

Louis looked deeply into Marcel’s eye and saw that he was telling the truth. And no one had ever said those sorts of things to Louis before, at least not in this raw and pure way. So Louis threw caution into wind and kissed Marcel with all his might.

As soon as their lips touched it was like a spark ignited and suddenly everything changed. Marcel kissed back passionately and pulled Louis in even tighter so every inch was in contact. A switch went off and the whole mood around them turned dark and needy and now Louis really needed to be fucked by this perfect and surprising boy or he might not make it through the night.

They both pulled back for air and Louis whimpered. “I just want to get one of these rooms and fuck you all god dammed night Marcel.”

The other boy moaned and he pulled Louis off if the dance floor and then out to the front desk.

"Marcel? Where are we going?" Louis asked

Marcel stopped and turned around, his eyes were so dark that there was no green left and everything about him seemed more intense. “Want to know why my family is so rich? And how the school managed to get such a nice place this year? Because we own this hotel Louis. And you can have any room you fucking want.”

Louis moaned at his words, his luck was unbelievable and he needed to remember to thank the universe later. “The room with the biggest bed and the thickest walls.”

Marcel nodded and turned back to the desk. “Jim! Has anyone booked the Royal Suite tonight?”

"No Mr. Styles."

"Good, I’m going to need the key." It was printed for them quickly and they practically ran to the elevator.

As soon as they were inside Louis slammed Marcel up against the back wall and started going to work at his neck, biting and sucking and just claiming him. He pressed one hand against the wall and with the other he started palming and rubbing at Marcel’s dick through is trousers. From what Louis could tell so far, it was huge.

Marcel’s hands went straight to their own places on Louis’ body. One tangling in his hair and the other harshly grabbing his bum. Marcel moaned filthily into Louis’ ear each time he was rubbed the right way.

When the elevator doors opened on the top floor they fled from their positions and Marcel pulled Louis by his tiny hand to their suite. He slid the key in and threw the double doors open to reveal the most beautiful room Louis had ever stepped in. He could see why it was called The Royal. There was a kitchen, flat screen TV, and the biggest bed Louis had ever seen. It had to have been bigger than a king size.

"Holy shit Marcel."

The other boy stepped up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed Louis’ neck then started walking them further into the room. “Do you like it? I want this night to be perfect for you.”

"It’s, wow. Th-thank you." Louis stuttered as Marcel started pulling his jacket off of his shoulders then turning him around.

As soon as Louis was facing Marcel again he dropped to his knees. He couldn’t wait another minute to do anything with him. So Louis ignored the labored breaths coming out of Marcel when he unbuttoned his trousers, pulled down the zip and practically tore the material off. He mouthed at Marcel’s dick through his briefs and loved the way the taller boy pushed a hand into his hair. But then Louis pulled the briefs off and he actually fell back in surprise.

Marcel’s cock was just so big. It was thick and hard and pink and really pretty. Louis sat wide eyed as he mentally measured it (8, 9 inches?) and gulped at the thought of having that inside him. He needed it.

He stood back up and pulled Marcel by his jacket collar to the very large bed. “You need to get inside me now.”

Marcel pulled off the rest of his clothes (washboard fucking abs Louis noted) and pushed Louis back on the bed before the smaller boy could even get his shirt unbuttoned. He quickly yanked Louis’ suspenders over his shoulders and ripped the shirt off instead, buttons flying everywhere. Louis expected him to toss the tie away as well, but Marcel simply placed it on the bed next to them. His own eyes widened now and he stared at Louis’ perfect body, raking his hands up his toned stomach.

"God Louis, you’re so fucking beautiful. I’ve been fantasizing about having you like this for 4 years." His hands moved back down to Louis trousers and they slowly opened them up. "I used to have these… _dreams_ about you. And they scared me so much because they were just so… Dirty. The things I want to do… God you have no idea.”

Louis couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. How in the hell did nerdy, quiet, sweet Marcel turn into this dominant sex god in just minutes? But why the hell would Louis question such a good thing? Especially with that size of a cock?

"God Marcel-" Okay that wasn’t acceptable. Marcel just wasn’t a name you shouted during sex… "I’m sorry… Your name is just so…"

"Harry, call me Harry. It’s my middle name." Marcel said quickly. And yeah, Louis could work with Harry.

"Harry! Yeah Harry is good." Louis whined and watched helplessly as the rest of his clothes were removed and his own cock bounced against his belly. "Take me Harry! Do whatever you want. I’ll follow any of your little fantasies."

Marcel moaned and shoved Louis’ tiny body up the bed than climbed over him. He kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth and controlling the kiss. As they kissed, Marcel lifted Louis’ arms above is head and used the pink tie he had dropped to restrain them tightly to the headboard. “Is this okay?” He asked, slipping back to his usual softness.

Louis tugged at his restraints and shuddered when he realized there was no getting out of them any time soon. He stayed quiet and nodded his head.

Marcel went back to work sliding down Louis’ body and biting at his neck. He needed to mark this beautiful boy as his own. He directed his attention to Louis’ pink nipples, nibbling on one and pinching the other. Louis mewled and shut his eyes, waves of pleasure coursed through his body.

Marcel removed his mouth and replaced with his other thumbs pressing down and circling the sensitive nub. “I can’t believe I’ve got you like this.” His voice seemed deeper, more rough than normal. “Tied up, desperate for my cock, but I know you wouldn’t do this for just anyone. I hear people say you’re a slut, cheer captain Louis Tomlinson fucks every boy on every team.”

Louis shook his head and rolled his hips up to get some friction. “N-no I didn’t-” he was cut off by his own yelp when Marcel tugged his left nipple.

"Shut up Louis, I’m speaking." Marcel growled. "It doesn’t matter what I hear them say, because after tonight you will be all about me. Will you be all mine? Just my little slut? Answer me!"

"God yes! Harry! Just yours, only yours!" Louis moaned when Marcel released both of his nipples and moved his hands to Louis thick, muscular thighs.

He squeezed them and then pushed them up towards Louis stomach. The boy’s flexibility made it easy to bend him completely in half, showing off his pink fluttering hole. “Louis. Your hole is so much more gorgeous than in my dreams. You don’t know how many times I’ve come in my hand just from the thought of ruining it.” He licked a long stripe across the rim and Louis cried out. “Will you let me ruin it Louis?”

"God yes! Please Harry!" Marcel smirked and quickly removed himself from Louis entirely, much to the other boy’s disappointment. "Sorry baby, but I just have to grab some things." He said as he bent over the bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom.

He resumed his earlier position above Louis and slicked up four of his long fingers and didn’t even warn Louis before pushing the first one inside. Louis whimpered from the intrusion and yanked at his restraints but it did nothing. Marcel started moving the finger in and out while biting on Louis neck and licking over to soothe his mark. Pretty soon he had two fingers scissoring and then three and finally when Louis was thrusting his hips down on four and crying out for anything more, did Marcel pull them out.

He ripped open the condom package and rolled it on his ginormous cock. As he slicked it up, Louis gasped when he realized that huge thing was finally going to be inside him. “Harry hurry please! I need you inside me.”

"Shut up Louis. This is my fantasy right?" Marcel said harshly. Without any warning he forced his entire cock inside Louis’ tight hole, not stopping until he was balls deep.

Louis cried out at the feeling of being ripped apart and wrapped his legs around Marcel’s waist. His insides burned but in the best way and he was loving the way the taller boy was taking control.

Louis whimpered and looked into Marcel’s dark eyes. He could feel their hot skin sticking together and the drag on Marcel’s chest against his cock was amazing. Not to mention the way Marcel was looking at him. Like an animal tearing apart his pray, like Louis was the greatest thing on this earth, nobody wanted him like this before.

But then Marcel was pulling back out all the way until just the very tip of his dick was still inside. “Okay Louis, you can talk now. Scream for me baby.” And then he shoved back inside in a lost and fast stroke.

Louis screamed “Harry! Oh god!” And Marcel’s hands went to dig into his ribs, and there would definitely be bruises the next day, but Louis didn’t care. “Shit shit shit!”

Marcel’s thrusts were fast and hard and Louis never knew he liked it this rough. Then again he never knew Marcel would be this rough. “Do you like this Louis? Bet you didn’t expect my cock to be this big huh? Tell me how it feels baby.”

Louis could barely catch a good breath in but he managed to whimper out. “Feels so fucking full, so fucking good.”

Marcel gained even more confidence and he leaned up a bit, changing the angle and finding Louis’ prostate. Louis hands gripped tighter into the tie and he bit into his lips to stop himself from ruining his lungs in a scream.

Marcel began rocking his hips into that spot but growled when he saw that Louis was staying silent. “Don’t hold it in baby. I want to hear everything.”

So Louis didn’t hold back. “Harry! Fuck! It feels so good! Jesus Christ, go harder please!”

"I love it when you call me Harry!" Marcel moaned. The sound of their skin slapping together was filling the room, along with their moans and soon the sound of the head board hitting the wall. Marcel leaned down and kissed Louis then reached up release him from the tie.

Louis’ hands just fell limply onto the bed, numb from being tied up for so long. Eventually though, he was able to move them slowly into Marcel’s curls.

"Please let me come Harry, I want to so badly." Louis begged.

Marcel slowed his thrusts and looked down at Louis’ wrecked form. His eyes were red, hair messy and laid about his face, lips puffy, voice broken, and he was so much more beautiful in this moment. So Marcel picked up his hips movement again and brought a hand to jerk Louis’ red and throbbing cock. Louis moaned at the touch and kissed him.

Marcel started losing his rhythm so he stroked Louis faster. “Oh Louis I’m coming, baby, I’m coming!” And with one last thrust he shot his come hard into the condom.

His strokes on Louis’ dick didn’t let up and Louis was following soon after spilling over their stomachs with a yelled string of profanities.

As they came down from their highs Marcel pulled out of Louis, tied up the condom, and threw it into the trash. He looked down at Louis’ hole one last time and moaned at its red color. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and licking into it.

Louis gasped and squirmed. “Harry! S-stop! Oh god, Marcel I can’t.”

Marcel looked up at Louis from between his legs, the dirtiest sight Louis had ever seen. “But you taste so good baby.”

He reached up and once again pulled on Louis softening dick. Louis hissed at the contact as he was still so sensitive from the first time. “N-no I can’t Harry! Please I can’t!”

"Oh, I think you can." And with that Marcel delved back into Louis’ arse licking intently at the velvety skin.

Louis whined, high pitched in his throat and threw a hand in into Marcel’s hair. He sobbed when he felt himself slowly grow harder again at the searing pleasure.

Marcel didn’t let up any of his movements though. He simply pointed his tongue into Louis’ abused hole, reaching shallowly inside. It was easy because Louis had been stretched out enough, so Marcel fit two of his fingers in with it. Eventually he pulled his tongue out and just stuck with his fingers prodding inside his lover.

"Harry, can I come again? It hurts so much." Louis begged and looked down into his eyes. Marcel bit into Louis’ thigh and nodded his head. He jerked Louis faster and moved his fingers harder and soon Louis was coming for the second time that night, gasping for air and whispering out a desperate _"Harry.”_

Marcel finally let the shaking boy have a break and he went back to his timid smile. “A-are you okay Louis?”

Louis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and giggled, then full on laughed. “My fucking god. I am more than alright! Where the hell did that come from?”

Marcel moved back up Louis body and laid on his side next him. “I-I have no idea really… I just wanted you for so long and I couldn’t control myself and then I couldn’t stop. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

"Fuck no!" Louis reached up behind Marcel’s neck and pulled him down for a rushed kiss. "Marcel Harry Styles huh?"

The curly haired boy laughed. “Yeah. I-I’ve considered just going by Harry for a while though. Marcel’s a bit…”

"Geeky?"

"Yeah."

Louis looked at him thoughtfully. “I like Harry a lot more. But honestly I just like you.”

Marcel smiled even brighter than when Louis had agreed to go to prom with him. “You do?”

Louis laughed and kissed Harry’s cheek. “What can I say? I like surprises and you are just the biggest surprise I ever met.”

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave comments here or you can message me on tumblr: the-cheshire-pussy-cat.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If you want to link this story from somewhere else I would prefer if you did it from the tumblr post.


End file.
